tmrafandomcom-20200215-history
The Magic Railroad Adventures Wikia: Rules
General Rules # As per Wikia's guidelines, you must be 13 years or older to make an account here. If anyone is found to be under the age limit, they will be banned. # No cussing, swearing, obscene language, or profanity of any sort. (Even if it's abbreviated!) # No spamming. # No "mature references", for want of a better word. # No disrespect towards anyone. (Including yourself.) # Do not edit just for the sake of editing. # Only edit your own user page, not anyone else's. (Unless you get permission from the other user first.) # If you want to contribute by adding a page, contact the admin first for approval. Pages that do not apply with the canon of the content on this site will be refused/deleted. # Don't mini-mod. If you see a user breaking a rule, don't tell him, tell the admin, they will take care of it. # Multiple accounts are not allowed. If you make a second account after being banned, you will be found out and the duplicate account(s) will be banned forever. # Please don't harass or aggravate spammers and vandals as it only incites them to cause more damage. # If you are thinking of conducting an external interview, please seek staff permission before contacting the interviewee on the Wiki's behalf. # And absolutely no vandalism! # This could be considered a "catch all" rule, but for the sake of it will be included separately: Be kind and respect all other users. Especially admins who have the authority to block anyone who gets out of line. Image Rules # Do not upload images from other sites without asking permission first. # All images must relate to The Magic Railroad Adventures in some way. # When you upload images do not leave spaces between the words. # Make sure that what you name the image makes sense. # Do not add a "width" to any gallery. # Do not upload really small images. # Make sure that the image you want to upload isn't already. In other words don't upload duplicates. If you upload a duplicate image because your's is better quality than the old one, tell the admin the reason and they will keep the one he deems to be better and delete the other. # Do not upload edited images. # Do not upload blurry images. # Do not upload fan images without the admin's consent. # Do not upload images with watermarks or any similar features unless you get permission from the admin first. # When uploading more than one image to a page, please try to edit the page you're uploading them to one time only. In other words, add all of the pics you want to upload and then save the page. This will save the admins some time when going through the recent changes. # When uploading pictures from magazines and books, please make sure to remove any of the text from the story. # Do not upload screencaptures from YouTube or similar video sharing websites. Talk Page/Article Comment/Message Wall Rules * All of the following rules (except when stated) apply to article comments, talk pages, and walls. # No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity may be removed from any user message wall. Off topic posts may be removed from talk pages. # While not mandatory, we are asking users to not change their signatures to only words. Signatures are required on talk pages to identify messages. And, if a user's signature doesn't link to their user page or user talk page, it makes it difficult to tell who left which post. # While not really a "rule", we ask that all members please remember to sign all talk pages comments with four tildes (~~~~). # Talk pages and article comments are there for discussing changes to the article, not for a discussion about the topic in question. # Please do not reply to comments and message threads that are over two weeks old. Chances are that the comment or message thread that you are responding to has had its issue resolved, therefore replying to it isn't necessary. # Old comments with resolved issues or that are no longer relevant are subject to deletion to keep the pages clear. # Don't rewrite other user's messages. # Don't answer messages left for other users. # Leaving messages on your own wall is considered spam. Doing so is not "talking to everyone" as no one gets a notification saying that you've left the message. # Message walls are for brief conversations only. Any long communication should be carried out on chat or via private message on the Wiki's Forum. Staff Rules As well as the above rules, the staff has other obligations to help keep the Wikia fair and clean at the same time. These include, but are not limited to: # All admins are required to contact/warn "offending" members before blocking them. This will give the member time to voice their reasons for his/her actions. But so that order is kept, there will only be three warnings ("strikes") before the member in question is blocked for however long the admin in charge of the case sees fit. NOTE: Staff members with comment control and/or image control rights have the power to give strikes in their areas of authority. : This rule does not apply to users who spam, vandalize, swear, offend other users, users who are exceptionally rude, or unregistered users. # A super majority (three-quarters or more) of all active admins have to agree upon a rule and its phrasing before it can be added. All active admins are required to write a detailed report within ten days of their being notified of the rule's proposal. - This does not apply if they are away, sick, or busy in real life. At least seven days must elapse after all reports have been written and reviewed before any rule can be passed. If there is only one active admin, no changes may be made to the rules. ## For rules pertaining to chat, mods also get a vote. The procedure is otherwise followed as dictated above. ## For rules pertaining to images, IC gets a vote. The procedure is otherwise followed as dictated above. ## For rules pertaining to comments, CC gets a vote. The procedure is otherwise followed as dictated above. # Before a user is granted admin status, all active admins have to agree upon the candidate, and are required to write a detailed report within ten days of their being notified of a user's candidacy. This does not apply if they are away, sick, or busy in real life. At least seven days must elapse after all reports have been written and reviewed before any candidate can be made an admin. # Prospective admins will intern for a one month (30 day) trial period. After that time, all previous admins will review the work of the candidate from that time and recast their vote. NOTE: Though the intern will have admin rights, they will not be considered a "full admin" until after the second vote. ## The same system as described in the two preceding rules is also followed when mods, CC, and IC are promoted, with the exception being that all members of a particular staff position get to vote for others to be added into the same position. That is admins vote for all positions and mods vote for mods, CC for CC, and IC for IC. # A member of staff is considered inactive after being away from the Wikia for three months. # Should a member of staff be away from the Wikia for one year or more, that person will be removed from their position and be given Rollback/VIP status. Should they later return and wish to rejoin the staff, they need only ask and they shall be given their rights back. # If it is noticed amongst the staff that one member is not performing their duties in a way that benefits the site, then a review process can be initiated where all active staff members (admins, mods, CC, and IC) write reports on whether they think that member should be removed from staff. If a super majority (three-quarters) agrees that the user should be removed, then they will be given notice five days prior to their rights being removed. If in that time they have changed their ways of doing things, then a second review process will start. If there has been no change, then they will be removed. # To be considered a candidate for any staff position, a user must be in good standing with the Wikia for at least six months. For admins: one year. It is not required that a user be given a “lower” position before they are made admins. Category:Community